1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer nozzle for atomizing liquid fuel with an air supply.
In atomization with an air supply, the energy required for the atomization is exclusively or at least mainly taken from the atomizer air.
The atomization is carried out for the subsequent combustion of the fuel. The aim is that the atomization be as fine as possible.
The atomizer nozzle is intended to form the head of the burner lance of a gas turbine burner so that the latter is also constructed for burning liquid fuel. In particular, it is intended to be used in a gas turbine burner having several burner lances arranged at an annular combustion chamber.
2. Discussion of Background
Various atomizer nozzles of the type initially mentioned are known from an article by Arthur H. Lefebvre, "Airblast Atomization", Prog. Energy Combust. Sci., Vol. 6, pp. 233-261, Pergamon Press Ltd, 1980.
However, the known atomizer nozzles are all unsuitable for the intended use in a gas turbine burner, particularly with several burner lances arranged at an annular combustion chamber. This applies particularly with respect to their spatial atomization characteristic. It is too highly centered. An atomizer nozzle which can be used in the intended context must exhibit a much more fanned-out atomization characteristic in order to ensure cross-ignition between adjacent burner lances of the same combustion chamber. On the other hand, the flame must be maintained despite the wide atomization characteristic when the fuel supply is reduced down to very lean fuel/air ratios. In addition, the atomizer nozzle should exhibit the highest possible atomization quality with respect to a combustion producing the least possible pollutants.